


Last Words

by triggerswaggiehavoc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Love, Rework of Canon, Sad Ending, Spoilers, blahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/triggerswaggiehavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I wanted the way the Chimera Ant arc/the story between these two ended to be different so I'm writing it and changing some things to indulge myself. Don't be surprised by how incredibly not-different it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

A vast curtain of black had settled gently over the entire room, making it impossible to see farther than a few centimeters. In the dimness, Meruem could not see his own hands at the Gungi board; he certainly could not see Komugi all the way across it. The only evidence he had of her continued existence was the faint sound of her breathing that occasionally found its way to his ears. But that might just be his imagination, so desperate to be with Komugi that it would dare to impersonate her.

"Komugi," he said, voice falling softly on the still air, "are you there?"

"Yes," she answered, her voice beautiful and clear in the emptiness. "I'm not going anywhere."

The sound of her voice brought indescribable happiness into the dying king's cold chest, washing over him in golden waves, followed immediately by terrible pangs of guilt that stabbed into his heart so fiercely he almost suspected he was being physically attacked. Komugi was here, but she was dying. Dying because of his selfish wish to spend more time with her. He was happy to be with her, glad she didn't seem to mind her impending fate, and horribly disgusted with himself for taking her from the world before she had lived enough.

"Komugi," he said.His own voice sounded as though it was coming from a very great distance, barely reaching his consciousness. 

"Yes, what is it?"

"I suppose I never beat you at Gungi," he said. He could feel his muscles freezing under his skin. It wouldn't be long now.

"There is still time for another game." Her voice was a whisper over a roaring ocean.

"Komugi," he said. "Are you there?"

"I will always be here."

"Komugi." He felt something stuck in his throat that would not be swallowed. His fingers and toes began to grow cold. "I love you."

He heard a quiet inhale that somehow seemed louder than any of the words previously spoken. A series of small sniffles prompted him to speak again. "Do not cry, Komugi."

"I can't help it," she managed to choke out between sobs. "You've made me happier than I deserve to be."

"Don't say that," he said. He felt the weight of his eyelids increase tremendously as he realized he could no longer feel his arms. "Komugi, I am very tired. I need to rest. Will you hold my hand while I sleep?"

"Yes, of course," she said, and he felt a small, warm hand on his face, searching for the hand it sought to grasp. After minutes of fumbling, her hand finally wandered to its destination. As she wrapped it around his, he felt a slight warmth, very far away. 

"Thank you, Komugi. Will you stay by my side until I wake?"

"I will always be by your side," she said.

"Komugi," he said, face growing cold. "Will you say my name one last time?" He could feel his thoughts leaving, the warmth that he had felt slowly retreating to the mysterious distance from whence it had come.

"Meruem," she said softly. His dying brain strained to keep him alive to hear her last words. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love to cry


End file.
